Untitled Card: Number 000
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Ore wa Luna Mochidzuke! 13 tahun, duelist desu yo! Aku tinggal bersama kakak sepupuku Lionel, semua berjalan lancar desu! Namun tiba-tiba muncul murid baru yang misterius, Tsukumo Yuma! Astral tiba-tiba mulai bersikap aneh. ada hubungan apa Astral dengan Yuma? Chap 1 Published! Astral X OC


.

.

.

.

.

.

Alliccya Zoldyck Presenta

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untitled card: No 000" © 2013

.

.

.

.

.

.

YU GI OH ZEXAL II © 2012 Kazuki Takahasi

OC(s) are Mine

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Heartland City 1****st**** January**

"Huaaaa! Aku telat! Aku telat!" Seu seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung terburu-buru mengambil serangam sekolahnya, setelah selesai iapun bergegas berlari menuju cahaya (?) eh maksudnya sekolah

.

.

**At School**

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Haaah hamper saja aku telat…" aku menaruh tasku di tempat dudukku, Sensei-pun datang dengan seorang pemuda berambut CETARRRRR MEMBAHANA BADAIIIIII poninya merah keungu-unguan sama rambutnya yang aneh poko'e saya nggak bisa bilangin

" Nah anak-anak, kali ini ada murid baru pindahan dari luar kota, perkenalkan dirimu Tsukumo-san"

"Tsukumo…? EHHHHH?! K….kalung itu…., mirip denganku!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak didepan kelas saat anak itu akan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ekhem, Mochidzuke-san?" Sensei mendelik kepadaku

"Ekkhh Gomen! Eh! Mo.. moushiwake arimasen!"

"_Masakka…aitsu…"_

"Doushitano Astral?" gumamku pelan

"_Ah… ie… nandemonai" _uhhh pagi-pagi dah main rahasia-rahasiaan aja!

"Ore no namae wa Yuma, Tsukumo Yuma… Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" Wahhh suaranya cool meskipun mukanya rada-rada imut gitu

"Nah… Tsukumo-san… anda boleh duduk disebelah…. Mochidzuke-san, Mochidzuke-san?"

"H…Hai'!" Yumapun datang kebangku ku lalu duduk disampingku

"Ore no namae wa…."

"Luna Modchidzuke…. desu ka?" ehhh darimana?

'nee Astral, gimana dia tau namaku….' Ucapanku terputus melihat Astral yang terpaku melihat Tsukumo-san

"…_."_

'Astral? Ada apa dengannya'

"Ah, eum, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Tsukumo-san"

"Yuma saja sudah cukup" Ia lalu terfokus kembali pada pelajaran

**SKIP**

"Pulang sekolahh….. SAATNYA DUEEEL! D-Gazer: Set!" akupun meluncur keluar sekolah, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk Duel tapi

.

.

.

.

.

.

KENAPA TAK ADA SATUPUN LAWAN DUEL UNTUKKU?!

"_Dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihakmu… kalau begitu, ayo pulang" _Aku terus melihat sekeliling tanpa perduli dengan ejekan Astral yang tak pernah mau ikut Duel denganku, cari ah siapa tau ada yang lagi nganggur… dan AHA! Ada Yuma! Eh? yahh udah dapet lawan… eh itukan Lionel…, "Nee Astral! Ayo kita kesana! Liat…" Aku berbalik menatap Astral yang sedang menatap ketempat Yuma Duel dengan tatapan sedih...

"Astral? Ada yang aneh denganmu, kamu kenapa sihh?" tanyaku, tadi dia udah dapet ngejekin aku karena ngga dapet lawan sekarang galau lagi

"…" Astral hanya diam, huuuhh! Ah liat pertandingan aja ah

"Ore no Turn, Draw! Aku summon gagaga magician dan gagaga gardna!"

Kedua monsterpun muncul… waoooo aku terpaku melihat pertandingan ini, saat aku liat LP masing-masing duelist

**Yuma: 4000 LP**

**Lionel: 1800 LP**

Ehhhh? Sonna! Life Point Yuma TIDAK berkurang sedikitpun!

"Ore, leberu 4 gagaga majishan to gagaga gardna ōbārei... Korera futatsu no monsutā to, ōbārei nettowāku o kōchiku suru….. Ekuseedo shoukan! Ima hyōji sa re! Number 39: Kibou ou hope! (I Overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Gardna … with these two monster construct the overlay network…. Exceed summon! Appear now! Number 39: Kibou ou Hope!)" Tiba-tiba datang sesuatu dari dalam tanah, di salah satu lengannya terukir angka 39 sebagai tanda kalau itu adalah Number card

"Number? Kartu jenis apa itu?"

"Aku pasang satu kartu lagi, Turn end!" Yuma menatap Lionel dengan tatapannya yang menusuk

"Aku pasang satu kartu, Turn end…" Lionel…. Nande? Lionel wa honto ni Tsuyoku!

"Hooo? Sudah Hopeless ya? Kalau begitu… ore no turn draw! Hehe waruina… aku pasang satu kartu! Dan sekarang… Hope! Direct attack!" Aku hanya tercengang melihat Kibou ou Hope menyerang langsdung Lionel

**Lionel: 0 LP**

**Yuma: 4000 LP**

**[Winner: Yuma]**

Muri da… Yuma menang tanpa mendapat sedikitpun Damage! Sugoiii~ , aku melihat Yuma datang kearah Lionel dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Sesuai yang sudah dijanjikan…" Lionel menatap Yuma lalu mengambil kartu Ra the Winged Dragon, apa maksudnya ini

"Yuma! A…apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kamu ambil kartu Lionel?"

"Aku membutuhkan kartu ini… jaa nee…"

"TUNGGU!" Cegatku

"Ada apa?"

"Jika kamu ingin mengambil kartu milik Akira-kun dariku… kau harus menang melawanku, jika kau kalah…" Dia mengambil kalungku dengan paksa

"Hei!"

"Ini tidak akan kembali padamu, jaa~" katanya yang langsung berjalan keluar dari sekolah "Astral… kuso!" Aku menatapnya yang berbalik arah

"Lusa aku tunggu sepulang sekolah, jika kau menginginkan Original Number kembali, key-keeper palsu…" K…key keeper… palsu? A..apa maksudnya? Original Number? Astralkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan Harinya

"Astral" Aku hanya bias menunggu dan menunggu sampai besok, jika aku bias menang melawan Yuma.

**End of Luna's Pov**

Suatu tempat

"Kau pasti menanyakan alasan aku membawamu kesini kan? Astral?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu, Apa ini tentang Barian?"

"Chigau…"

"Eh? Lalu?" Astral menatap pemuda yang (sangat) diyakini sebagai Yuma tersebut

"Aku akan memperkenalkan padamu satu Number card yang sudah berhasil 'dia' buat" Yuma mengeluarkan sebuah kartu

"Kartu apa itu?"

"Untitled Card: No 000" Jelas Yuma sambil menaruh kartu itu diatas meja

"Number 000?"

"'Dia' masih memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk card ini, jadi card ini masih belum bernama" Yuma membuka sarung tangannya, memperlihatkan tiga buah angka nol yang terukir indah dipunggung tangan Yuma

"Y…Yuma? K..Kimi"

"Saa… ore wa…" Yuma memutuskan perkataannya, yang membuat Astral tercengang

"U…uso… desho…ka?"

"Uso ja nai" Yuma mulai mengambil kalung milik Luna dan menukar dengan miliknya yang palsu

'Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk duel besok, jika dia menang maka aku akan memberi kepercayaanku untuk menjaga Kartu ini ke Luna, Kartu ini adalah Kartu yang menentukan nasib dunia ini, jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan para Barian'

"Kattobingu daze, Luna…" Yuma pun masuk menuju kamarnya, menanti Hari esok

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next on Chapter 2: Duel start! Yuma vs Luna

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah siap untuk duel!" / "Datanglah Number 000!" / "Kau adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk menjaga kartu ini" / "Ore no tousan wa… Barian?" cerita yang sebenarnya baru dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendek ya? Maaf masih prologue.. nanti saya usahakan agar panjang ^^

Astral: "Y… Yuma… kok dia krasa jadi kaya Shark pas awal-awal ya?"

Yuma: "Gue… merasa jadi bukan diri gue lagi..."

Astral: "Jangan2 Author kaga pernah nonton YGO Zexal lagi"

Ukhh mahap semuanya Jangan diperdulikan dua omongan diatas, dan HEI tentu saja aku nonton YGO Zexal dah sampe Secondo malah!

Astral: "Lu mah Zexal 1 Cuma sampe episode 15 langsung 73 dan lanjut ke Secondo -_-"

Wahh jangan buka aib donk, oh iya klamaan

.

.

.

.

Smpe jumpa chap depan

Ripiunya ya? *puppy eyes*


End file.
